


Even The Stars

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: I'm no stranger to the pain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Even The Stars

Julie sat down on a bench, looking at a grave marker with sadness.

"Hi, Mom."

She's been going to Los Angeles cemetery since the funeral for her mom, and going to talk to her if she was having trouble with something:

Like fighting with Flynn, losing Carrie as a friend, and dealing with three ghost boys.

However, she also told her mom about the good things:

How Carlos scored a home run in baseball, getting into the music program at school, and playing at The Orpheum.

Julie felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sometimes if she just wanted to be alone, this is where she'd go, but it was still hard to know her mom was truly gone.

"Thank you for bringing me Luke, Reggie, and Alex to me: they helped me re-discover music and singing."

She took a deep breath before talking again.

"They became my found family, and you would have loved them. I know you met them that night that they died, but Alex told me how cool you were and how Reggie and Luke flirted with you."

A water-y smile appeared on her lips.

"Alex and I star-gaze on Fridays: sometimes Willie joins us too, and I know he makes Alex happy. We look at the stars and talk."

She knew whenever they star-gaze, her mom was always watching them from where-ever she was.

"Reggie and I watch cartoons on my laptop, and he loves Carlos and Dad a lot. They can't see him, but he likes to hang out with them regardless. He even helps Carlos with his ghost hunting skills."

Julie remembered how scared Aunt Victoria looked after Reggie scared her, and Reggie said he always looked out for the kids who no one believes.

She paused after several minutes, as if she was choosing her next words carefully.

"And then there's Luke: I know I love him. And I think he loves me too."

She remembered all of the times he looked at her, sat next to her at the house party at the piano, and felt anxious when he didn't appear during Stand Tall.

"I really wish you were here to talk about these things with me: Alex, Reggie, and Flynn are great, and they give me advice if I need it, but.."

Then, she started to cry, and she swore she heard voices.

"I'm going to see what's wrong."

"You can't go over there: she's crying."

"Alex is right. She needs privacy."

Julie blinked her tears away, and she didn't flinch when she realized that Luke, Alex and Reggie were sitting next to her, all wearing concerned looks.

"Are you okay, Julie?" Luke asked, and Julie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine...how did you guys know I would be here?"

Reggie looked at her.

"Your dad told your Aunt Victoria where you were."

Julie nodded as she looked at her mom's grave, and the boys did too:

The grave had the day she was born (June 14th, 1980) to the day she died (September 28th, 2019).

"Oh, Julie: I'm sorry." Luke commented, and Julie looked at him.

"It's okay."

_No, it's not okay: I want my mom back._

She knew if her mom had lived, she wouldn't have met the boys, and they wouldn't have formed Julie and The Phantoms.

Things would have different.

"Do you want us to leave? I mean, if you want to be alone."

Julie's train of thought was broken she heard Reggie speak, and she looked over at him.

She shook her head.

"Can you guys please stay?" she asked, and the boys nodded.

They sat in silence, as if no one wanted to talk just yet.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke looking at her mom's grave, as if he was going to talk to it.

"Hey, um, Rose. It's Luke. I just wanted to say that Julie is really talented."

As if to follow his lead, Reggie and Alex did the same thing.

"She's learning to play the fiddle since she found out about Home Is Where My Horse Is."

"Julie got Willie and I matching rainbow flags, and mine is hanging inside the studio."

The boys kept telling Rose each nice thing about Julie, and all Julie was doing was sitting there, listening to them as they talked to her mom, and if her mom was alive, she'd be delighted to hear these things:

Maybe she is, where-ever she was.

For the first time that day, Julie didn't feel quite as sad anymore.

The boys were her family, and they knew how to cheer her up whenever she was having a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot!


End file.
